


When the bullets rain on us - He'll shoot the shooters to save me

by ThatOneFinnishFangirl



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Divorce, Drinking, Driving, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Gen, Grand theft auto, Love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Protective Michael, Protectiveness, Rich Michael De Santa, Romance, Shooting, Trevor Philips' daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFinnishFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneFinnishFangirl
Summary: After the final heist, Michael is rolling in money and glory, but that doesn't save him from the fact that his marriage is falling apart. The young woman just showed up with Trevor one day. And after that... Michael was lost. This wasn't something he could fight. It was like the universe was pulling them together. And he couldn't shake off the growing feeling of protectiveness over her. She was something he wanted and Michael always got his way. Even if he had to manipulate, kill and steal to get it.





	1. The divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first chapter, I have never written a GTAV fanfiction but I am obsessed with the game. Played the story mode through three times and I am in love with the complex amazing characters. I think GTAV is a piece of art in the game community. I hope you enjoy and comment if you like it or not! :)

It had been a sunny day... Hell, it had been a sunny week. It almost never rained in Los Santos and that was one of the many reasons why Michael loved it. And why wouldn't he? He had a big house in Vinewood Hills, he had money on his bank account. More than he could spend actually. His daughter was slowly and steadily calming down and sometimes his son actually left the house. He was a co-producer in the film industry and once again was working on a movie project that wasn't any of this new day film crap, but a good quality golden age Vinewood hills film.

 

Why wouldn't he be happy right now, at this moment laying by his pool, smoking a cigar, drinking whiskey, knowing that maybe Franklin might pop by and they would go out on a bender. Well, there were three things wrong in his life.

 

The first one being that he was bored. Sure he loved that he now had enough money so he would never have to work again. He loved that he was retired and didn't have to get up unless he wanted to. But before he had almost forgotten how it felt like. Being back in the life of a criminal had woken him up to how every day blended in with another. How he did the same things every day never accomplishing anything anymore.

 

How he had lost the thrill of life itself... And going back to heists and killing had reminded him of how free he'd felt. How his heart rammed into his chest and how adrenaline and instincts took over his body as he was fleeing from cops. It was hard letting go of that.

 

The second issue was something Michael steadily grew sure of that he would never be rid of. Trevor fucking Philips. Sure the crazy maniac was his friend and they had gone through some shit together... But every time he saw the man trouble followed. And not getting arrested type of trouble, but the almost getting slaughtered by gang members or crazy motorcyclist type of trouble. Trevor somehow always walked away with his life, leaving behind a mass of bodies. And somehow he was always able to drag Michael into it.

 

And the third... Was in his light. "Hey, move over. You're blocking the sun." Michael said to his wife who didn't look too happy. She had a stern look on her face and hands on her hips.

 

"Michael, what was that with Trevor yesterday? I told you, I _don't_ want him in the house." She demanded with a high-pitched shrill.

 

"I dunno, he just waltzed in and took me out on a ride." Michael sighed and breather in the vanilla flavored smoke of his cigar again.

 

"And did you happen to _kill_ anyone on this car ride of yours?" She demanded.

 

Michael cringed and an almost apologetic look settled on his face. "Michael!"

 

"I know, I know but it wasn't my fault the maniac got in trouble with the Mexican cartel."

 

"Are you kidding me, Michael! I am so done with you." She yelled.

 

"Just relax it's all settled now." Michael growled.

 

"Ugh, I have another yoga lesson. Try getting your son out of the house today." And with that she was gone, leaving Michael with a clear view of the sun again.

 

This was just one of the many fights they had daily. She would cheat, he would get revenge on the prick fucking his wife, she would yell at him for that. They fought over their kids and their future. About money and cars and what Tracey could and could not do. They would fight when Michael would go out to strip clubs or invest money or gamble. They fought about food and... Well, most of their conversations were fights.

 

Amanda was convinced that she could do better. And Michael knew she was right. At this point, he was pretty sure she only stayed with him for the money. The second they would be out of it... She would leave.

 

Sighing Michael got up from his sun chair and walked into his house. "Jimmy! Should you go out with some friends tonight?" Michael called upstairs.

 

"No, I'm already with them, through online gaming. How do you not get that!?" His good for nothing son yelled back.

 

"Well, I tried." Michael shrugged and went for a ride around Vinewood. He didn't really have a destination, just wanted to speed with his new car.

 

But he did end up at a bar and got hammered with Franklin whom he called over. Drinking and driving was a horrible idea and Michael knew that. Still he got into his car and started his way home. It all went fine until he drove right into his gate and his bumper was smashed off his car. Drunkenly mumbling insults he was able to get the car into the garage and make his way to the front door, almost falling over his own feet.

 

"Michael?" Amanda's voice woke Michael up as he opened his eyes the next day on the floor next to the door. He had a headache and hangover that was killing his and groggily he got up, smoothing down his suit from yesterday and trying to clear up his vision by shaking his head. "Didn't make it to the bed this time, huh?"

 

"Well, what's it look like?" Michael asked annoyed.

 

"Let me guess, Franklin and you were out at a strip club all night and you wrecked your car on the way home." She said. Her voice was soft and clear for once. She didn't sound angry or jealous at the strippers. Normally at this point, she would be screaming and demanding all sorts of expensive gifts from him as retribution.

 

"Yeah, something like that." He mumbled, noticing how calm she was. She seemed centered like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "What's up with you?" Michael asked.

 

"You know that's the first time you've asked me how I've been in months."

 

"Gotta do the annual check-up." Michael joked.

 

"Yeah... Michael, I've thought of this a long time. And now the day is here. In case you haven't noticed in your alcohol-induced stupor I have packed my bags." She calmly says and for the first time, Michael's eyes drift to the two suitcases by Amanda's feet.

 

"Are you going on another vacation I've forgotten about? Are you taking the kids with you because having the house to myself for a few weeks would be much appreciated." Michael said.

 

"No, Michael. The kids are staying with you for now. We will talk about how much time they spend with each of us when we deal with the custody agreements. And yes, I am going on a vacation, with Fernandes." Amanda says and nods back to the man standing by the living room doorway watching the two of them.

 

"Who is this fool?" Michael asks.

 

"My boyfriend." Amanda says: "Michael I am in love. And it's time for us to accept that our marriage has been over for a while now. It's time to move on. The divorce papers will come to you by the end of the week."

 

"What?" Michael's mind was groggy and he wasn't able to follow Amanda outside even if he wanted to. He made it to the doorway and fell on his ass, passing out drunk again.


	2. The talk between a drunk man and his son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Michael have a heart to heart for the first time in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to bring the original female character into this chapter but I got carried away with the Jimmy/Michael dad/son dynamics. I think they could have a nice father/son relationship if they just talked so I wanted to give them a bit better relationship. :)

It had been three months since Amanda left with that idiot of a new man she claimed to love. And now Michael was at the end of his rope with how much he had been drinking. His head was killing him as he once again woke up at the middle of the stairs. He once again hadn't made it to bed.

 

  
He looked up and in defeat allowed his head to drop back on the cold staircase tiles. "Shit..." He mumbled.

 

  
He heard steps coming his way and tried to get up, leaning heavily on the railing. "Mmmm, dad?" He heard Jimmy say as his son seized in front of him.

 

  
His gaze was fuzzy but it was easy to tell the concerned look on his son's face who spoke to him calmly for once. "Hey, Jimmy. How's it going?" Michael asked as he was finally able to haul himself to fully standing.

 

  
"Yeah..." Jimmy mumbled.

 

  
"That's good." Michael nodded and patted at his son's back.

 

  
"Today is my first day on that job I got from Hardcore. You know the comic book store." Jimmy says.

 

  
"Well, that's great Jimmy! Why haven't you told me? You're getting independent." Michael says, delighted about the news. About time his good for nothing son gets a real job.

 

  
"I did tell you, a week ago..." Jimmy´s voice is doubtful as he looks at Michael over the last few months he's grown more and more worried about his father. He used to see him as this asshole that didn't care about anything or anyone. A father that stayed for duty, not because he cared. But now that his mother had left he had been surprised at how much of a wreck his father turned into.

 

  
"Must have... Slipped my mind." Michael said sounding apologetic and they both knew it was an excuse. Michael blacked out all the time and didn't remember most of the times he got wasted. Which was almost all the time these days.

 

  
"Yeah, must have." Jimmy said and sent a stern glare at his father.

 

  
"But hey Jimmy, it's nice to see you getting out into the world. Making something of yourself. Even if it is as a comic book salesman." Michael smiled. "Maybe soon you'll even get your own place. Nowhere too far I hope."

 

  
"Woah, Woah dad getting a little ahead of yourself. I mean with the pay I'm getting I would barely be able to feed myself every month. Non the less get a house. I mean I need like at least 1,2 million to buy a house right?" Jimmy says, throwing his hands in the air, surprised at the sudden exclamation.

 

  
"Jimmy you know not all houses are as expensive as ours." Michael says, shaking his head.

 

  
"Yeah, some rat traps in the hood aren't."

 

  
Michael shook his head and tried to take a step to go upstairs. He stumbled and Jimmy had to seize him. "C'mon dad, let's get you to bed. You can lean on me." Jimmy said and helped Michael put his arm around his shoulders to stable him on his feet.

 

  
It took a while but Michael did eventually get to lay in his bed: "Thanks son. It was real nice of you to help me."

 

  
"Dad, I shouldn't have to. You are 45, not 75. You shouldn't be in a condition like this."

 

  
"You remember my age? You always write it wrong on my birthday card." Michael says.

 

  
"Yeah, well I kinda did that just to annoy you..."

 

  
"Oh..."

 

  
"Still dad you need to drink less, and exercise more." Jimmy says. "Otherwise you'll be dead before you reach 50."

 

  
"Me? What about you?" Michael asks.

 

  
"I don't drink. I eat. And pot isn't as bad as cigarettes." Michael scoffed at that. "Well maybe about the exercise you might be right." He mumbles and looks down at himself. Michael has never seen his son weak. He always puts up the tough gamer act. He's always angry at Michael and never speaks about real things. Things that matter. Now it was clear as day that the young man had confidence issues. "I mean girls won't even look at me unless I drive past them... With your car."

 

  
"Hey, that's the prize of money. You attract the wrong women. And how are you supposed to meet girls if you just sit in your room all day. Go to bars and movies. You'll find someone nice." Michael says.

 

  
"Yeah... But really dad Tracey and I have been talking and we're really worried about you." Jimmy says and sees that his father is slowly closing his eyes. "I mean even Franklin doesn't visit anymore..."

 

  
But Michael is already asleep and Jimmy is left speaking to himself.

 

  
Michael slept off his hangover on his bed this time, thanks to his son.

 

He really didn't except the loud wakeup call he got from an uninvited and unwanted quest: "Uncle Trevor is fucking here. Get the fuck down here Townley's right now! I've got something to show you." Trevor fucking Philips was in Michael's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is just about to be finished and will be published basically right after this one. I would looove to get some KUDOS <3


	3. The daughter of a maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds an angel on his doorway and it was... Trevor? Who brought her here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has finally come: The chapter where we meet our original female character. I hope you love her. She seems really perfect and dreamy in this chapter but don't worry it's because we're only showing what the media and public think of her. And her fame won't be such a big deal in this story!!!

Groaning Michael opened his eyes and growled as he got up. He walked out of his bedroom to see Tracey and Jimmy appear out of their rooms to see what their crazy 'uncle' Trevor had done now. "What the fuck Trevor! I was sleeping." Michael growls as he looks over the railing at the very top of the stairs to see Trevor standing in front of the door.

 

"Well you ain't anymore are you?" Trevor yelled back with a grin on his face. "Your sleep schedule can wait."

 

"What's up, uncle Trevor?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while." Tracey says and walks down the stairs to hug Trevor. "I'll go get you a beer."

 

"Such a well behaved girl. I don't see why you worry about her. She's been well trained." Trevor says to Michael.

 

"She isn't a dog. So she's been raised, not trained." Michael sighs.

 

"Well, I'm new to this parenting thing. Anyway now what I came here for all the way from Sandy Shores is this!:" Trevor yells and points to the door both arms widely spread. "Look at what I made!" He yells. "Ain't she a beauty?!"

 

And in through the door, steps an angel. An angel with dark brown almost black hair messy so carefully rumbled that it looked like each hair tangle and knot was placed there by a professional hair stylist. Her eyes were brown with a honey color at the bottom when the light hit her eyes. She had natural eyebrows that made her face appear so kind and full lips hiding perfect pearly white teeth. Her body was slender and she had long legs like a model. Her leather jacket was clearly expensive and her small waist was incredible with the size of her chest which rivaled that of Michael's soon to be ex-wives. Her skin was light like she hadn't gotten any sun in ages. She was so natural compared to every other woman in Vinewood Hills. She stood out in the most wonderful way.

 

She had a tiny confused smile on her face and she was looking up straight at Michael. "That's the man of this house Michael Townley, I mean De Santa. My best friend." Trevor introduced to the woman.

 

"Hi." She mumbled and gave him an awkward wave. She then proceeded to blush and look down to the ground.

 

Michael looked down on himself and realized he was only in his boxers. "Shit! Trevor, you should have called ahead." He yelled angrily and walked to his closet quickly.

 

"As if that would have changed anything around here." Trevor said. "Waste of time."

 

Probably quicker than ever before he put on a suit and nice shoes before returning downstairs only to hear a loud crashing sound. "Trevor what the hell did you break?!" He yelled and instantly thought of his expensive Spanish vases next to his TV.

 

"Don't look at me." Trevor says as Michael steps into his living room.

 

Then Michael's gaze lowers at his daughter, standing by the kitchen doorway looking into the living room with glass shards all around her feet from broken glass pint pieces. She had dropped the beers.

 

"Tracey?" Michael called out looking at his daughter who seemed to be in shock.

 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Naia Bexley is in my house!" Tracey's voice had turned into that high pitched shrill she had learned from her mother. Michael cringed at that. It was something he had gotten used to not having to hear anymore now that his wife was gone. 

 

"Oh, hi." The girl Trevor had brought greeted Tracey.

 

"You are so cool I like totally stalk you on Life Invader." Tracey went off starting to compliment the girl on her hair and makeup and clothes and asking where she got them.

 

"Wait... Who are you?" Jimmy stepped in.

 

"Don't you _know_?" Tracey asked with a long sigh that said her brother was an idiot. All the while the woman looked very uncomfortable standing there on Trevor's side. "It's Naia Bexley! The most famous and followed person on Life Invader. She was on fame or shame and won! She has been on music videos and can sing but won't make a record simply because she doesn't want to. But she _could_. And it would be like _totes_ popular and successful. I heard that her manager has been pushing her to do it for _years_. Weazel News is constantly reporting about her and paparazzi won't leave her alone. I mean she's more famous than Lacey Jonas."

 

"Oh, yeah, hey, I do follow you on Life Invader. You're that really hot chick that also games." Jimmy says, nodding his head. "The guys have been going crazy about trying to find her on Overwatch."

 

"Wait, you game? Like my brother?" Tracey says. "Oh my god there is so much I don't know about you. We could like totes be best friends."

 

"Yeah her pen name is SpeedingAmethyst22." Jimmy says. "She's like a legend in the gaming community."

 

"Umm, yeah I do game, but I'm really not that good anymore. I haven't had any time lately." The woman - Naia spoke out.

 

"Oh my god, you do sound totes like a goddess." Tracey squealed.

 

"C'mon Tracey leave the girl alone." Michael spoke out.

 

"Hello? Has anyone forgotten that I'm here?" Trevor yelled out although this was his normal voice frequency it was yelling to others.

 

"Yeah, Trevor what do you want." And then red lights went off in Michael's head. "Wait why did you bring the woman here? Did you kidnap her? C'mon Trevor you need to take her back."

 

"What! I am a legitimate businessman I don't kidnap people."

 

"Yeah yeah." Michael said rolling his eyes sending a sideways glance to the woman standing silently.

 

"And still no one has made the connection. It shouldn't be that difficult. We are like two peas in a pot." Trevor says in his rough almost growling voice. "This right here: the Vinewood sensation of Los Santos Naia Bexley; is the fruit of my loins. The protegee of myself and the future heir to Trevor Philips enterprises."

 

"What the fuck are you going on about Trevor?" Michael asked.

 

"Naia here is my long lost daughter." Trevor announced and everyone went silent.

 

Until Michael started to laugh: "Yeah sure Trevor, you think that." Quite soon Tracey and Jimmy joined in on the laughter.

 

"As if that could come from you." Jimmy said. "I mean no offense Trevor but you couldn't make a model look beautiful if you tried. And they already look flawless."

 

"Yeah I mean she's perfection embodied into one woman. And you're... Well, you're uncle Trevor." Tracey giggled.

 

"I won't allow you to disrespect me like this!" Trevor yelled.

 

"No, actually it's true. My mom is... Was Hillary Bexley and she and Trevor had an affair about 26 years ago and I was the result. She passed away a year ago and I started looking for my father whose name I didn't even know at the time. I got the DNA samples and since Trevor has been treated at basically every hospital in the country it wasn't difficult to find him."

 

"Wait... So you're actually Trevor's daughter?" Michael asked as his laughter died in his throat.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Shit... Trevor, you're a dad."

 

*******

**A photo of what I think Naia Bexley would look like.**

**(Model: Maggie Duran)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave kudos and maybe a comment. I'll even appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks! <3


	4. Changes in the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naia accidentally figures out the perfect job for Tracey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things are happening in the De Santa household. But Jimmy has a setback and Michael has to look deep inside himself to understand what the hell is happening.

"Shit Trevor. I can't believe it." Michael says amazed by the fact that the angel in front of him could have come from a man _like that_.

 

Trevor just kinda stood there huge grin on his face so proud of himself: "You have to admit, I made the most gorgeous woman in Los Santos. I have full bragging rights."

 

"I have to post about this on Life Invader." Tracey said excitedly like a little kid on Christmas day.

 

"Oh, please don't." Naia pleaded.

 

"Why not? Are you embarrassed?" Tracey asked, a glint in her eye.

 

"Actually I'm not, but this isn't exactly what I thought I would find." Naia admitted, looking ashamed of her own words.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trevor says annoyed.

 

"Just that my manager wanted me to go on those looking for a lost relative shows. She doesn't exactly know that I went about finding you on my own..." She said looking between Tracey and Trevor.

 

"So she wants to make you find your father a big thing in the media. Of course! That's so smart it will make you so much more relatable. Having a father that walked away. I mean that's what's happened to half the people in Los Santos. Or then their mom is as much a hoe as ours and they just don't know which guy is their dad. Also, a sweet reunition will be something for people to fawn over. Might even get you on a few talk shows." Tracey went off.

 

For a moment Naia was silent: "You know you're really good at this. Have you ever thought about being a manager?"

 

"Oh my god! The best idea ever. I mean I wanna be famous myself, but I could also be a famous manager. I would have celebrity clients and we would totally hang out and be best friends." Tracey jumped up and down clutching her phone. "Daddy, can you please buy me an office space somewhere here on Vinewood and maybe some advertisement space?"

 

"Wait you are actually thinking of getting a job?" Michael says, his eyes widening.

 

"Just the coolest job ever!"

 

"Look you can publish the story on Life Invader and we can take some pictures. Get you some publicity so your start will be easier." Naia didn't admit that she had a hidden agenda in this. She had been wanting to wreck her career for a while now. Go back to a normal life. She was done with being a celebrity and had been wanting to fire her manager for a while now. She was simply too persistent. She didn't allow Naia to say no to any opportunity. She always sneaked around her back and pressured her into things. The album was the only fight Naia had ever won with her manager. Threatening to fire the woman had been the only way to get her to back off. Getting the story about her found father published on Life Invader by some yet unknown chick would take away all of her manager's leverage. She wouldn't be able to turn it into a huge spectacle. Naia could avoid the media frenzy.

 

And Tracey did have potential. Naia could see it in a lot of women in Los Santos about Tracey's age. They knew everything about celebrities, their ups and downs and how those happened. She had enough information to make a mouse seem like the next fashion mogul if she wanted. 

 

"Really oh my gosh!" 

 

"Wait, Tracey you need to make up a name for your manager office. So you can use it as a hashtag when you publish that. And in every photo, you take with a celebrity from now on." Jimmy said.

 

"You're right. When have you started to have decent ideas, Jimmy?"

 

"Woah, Woah wait. Could someone tell me what the hell is going on? Jimmy's got a job, Trevor has a daughter, said daughter is a celebrity and now Tracey is going to be a manager." Michael butted in.

 

"Yeah, and mom left. Don't forget that." Jimmy reminded and got a disappointed and a little annoyed look from Michael.

 

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." Michael growled.

 

"Well, I've got nothing to do with this other than showing I have made a human from my sperm so."

 

"Eww, Trevor." Tracey sighed.

 

"Dad, I think mom leaving kinda shook Tracey and me awake. I mean we haven't really done anything... Ever. And we don't want to end up like you and mom. We talked and we think it's finally time to grow up. I mean with your lifestyle you won't be here for long."

 

"Hey!" Michael sent a signal he didn't like that.

 

"Well, it's the truth dad." Tracey said. "I have been chasing fame with the wrong ways. I mean how stupid was I? Prontapes only work if you have some fame already. So I've been reading into every cool celebrity's rise to fame to find another way."

 

"And well, it all hasn't gone good I mean I got fired yesterday." Jimmy admitted going red in the face.

 

"What? It was your first day." Michael mumbles.

 

"Well, turns out I can't really do anything." Jimmy says angrily. "You got any tips for me? I mean you found my sister a career. Which is gonna totally fail by the way there is no way she's gonna make it."

 

"Jimmy!" Tracey whined: "Thanks a lot."

 

"Well, it's true."

 

"Sorry. I don't have answers to anything." Naia said shaking her head. "I mean the manager thing just came off the top of my head. I didn't think she was actually gonna go for it." 

 

Michael looked back at the angel - Naia. She arrived and things started going well. He knew there was no way the girl affected his talk with Jimmy or his son getting a job, but like a child, Michael unconsciously attached the good events to the girl.

 

"I'm here just because Trevor brought me... With no explanation as to why... Or where we were going... It was pretty creepy actually. He just kept laughing. Like a crazy person." She looked uncomfortable and heard the now familiar laughter from the kitchen as said man yelled 'jackpot' and returned with a six-pack of beer.

 

Michael slowly nodded: "I need a minute." And left the room. It was all too much. Had he really gone so far with his drinking that even his kids; who basically lived in another universe; woke up to the fact that they need to start living like real adults? He sat by the poolside trying to figure out everything. For a day Jimmy had had a job and he'd lost it. Now Tracey wanted an office and to be a manager. Michael had to admit to himself that it wasn't a totally bad idea. Tracey definitely had what was needed for it. And Amanda... Amanda left.

 

Michael had been drinking for months but now for the first time, he wondered why... Was it because Amanda left? He'd thought so, but now looking into himself he noticed that he wasn't really sad about her going. He knew they had been at the end of their marriage. That splitting up was a better idea than staying together. No Amanda leaving wasn't the reason. It was that he was worried about being alone. He had always whined about wanting his kids to grow up, get a job and move to their own house. But did he really want that? It had been so long he couldn't really imagine the house without Jimmy gaming upstairs and Tracey gossiping on the phone. But he also wanted his kids happy. Maybe if they left to start a family of their own? Got married, had some kids, then it wouldn't hurt so much. And Michael could buy them houses close by.

 

Their lives had been the same old shit for so long: Amanda and Michael fighting, cheating and yelling some more. Tracey screaming at Jimmy, Jimmy playing all day and Tracey going to all kinds of parties with all kinds of scetcy people. Micahel drinking poolside and Amanda doing yoga. It was like the years had blended all together and now that for the first time things were changing it felt like their whole life had been turned around. It was a new sort of pressure on Michael's back. Even though his kids had just gotten a job, he'd had a talk with his son and his friend turned out to have a daughter. It all felt like some huge thing because nothing had changed for so long that life had felt dull.

 

Maybe the changes around here were needed...


	5. She isn't so perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Naia have a talk about everything.

"Jesus." Michael mumbled and rubbed his face. He didn't like to talk about emotions. But he also didn't like to think about them. Revelations of the soul like this annoyed him.

 

  
"Hey, is it okay if I join you?" Honey like voice asked as tiny footsteps approached him.

 

  
Michael just nodded, not bothering to look up.

 

  
"Things are getting a little too hectic for me inside." The woman mumbled as she sat down next to him by the pool.

 

  
"Yeah..."

 

  
"So is it Michael De Santa or Michael Townley?" The woman asked.

 

  
"Huh?" Now Michael's instincts were on full-blown alert. How did this woman know his old last name?

 

  
"Trevor called you by both names..." She mumbled. "I'm pretty confused about anything. I don't really even know why I'm here or who you are."

 

  
"Yeah, Trevor has that effect of pure confusion on people. Anyway, it's Michael De Santa. Townley is just an old inside joke we have." Michael grumbled and grabbed the woman's hand and shook it.

 

  
"Well, I'm Naia Bexley. Nice to meet you, Mr. De Santa. Your house is beautiful." She said and looked back to the Spanish style house.

 

  
Michael nodded. People always liked his house. "So here's the guide to our crazy life. Trevor is a total nutcase, you might be too if you inherited his evil gene. Trevor owns a plane business and some other shit he calls Trevor Philip's enterprises. He is the weirdest fucking jackass you will ever meet. But we've had some good times. We used to be best friends I taught him everything he knows and then he went off and learned some super weird shit on his own that I wouldn't want to know about if that was a choice for me. But unfortunately, it isn't because he always drags me into his maniac fucking shit ass decisions. We didn't see each other for ten years and now his back which was just another nail into the coffin that is or was called my marriage. A couple of months ago my wife left. Which I wouldn't tell you about but my good for nothing kids fucking blurted it out already. I work in old style movies but mostly I'm retired. Tracey wants to be famous and Jimmy just plays games all day." He sighed. "Welcome to the family." He patted Naia on her back.

 

  
"Well... That's a lot." Naia sighed.

 

  
"Yeah... We're not exactly the easiest or safest people around." Michael says and lights up a cigar. "Just listen kid... Trevor ain't the type of father you're looking for."

 

  
"I figured. Still, I have no other family to speak of. And I ain't-a kid."

 

  
"Really how old are you?"

 

  
"I'm 25."

 

  
Michael shook his head. "Still a kid to me." She scoffed at that. "So what about you. You ain't exactly what I've imagined when thinking of the possibility of Trevor ever having kids."

 

  
"Well, you pretty much heard everything from Tracey back there. The press haunts me and paints me as this doll of perfection when for once in my life I want to be left alone. I want to be able to mess up without it becoming this huge thing. I just want to live in peace."

 

  
"Well, you're famous why not just pull away from the public?" Michael asks, offering the cigar to the woman who then proceeds to decline it.

 

  
"I wish it would be so simple. And I've tried... It just never works. Gosh, I feel like a whiny entitled little girl. I don't understand how you can have _everything_ and still feel like something is missing. To still want something... To still be this _miserable_." She sighed. She didn't find it difficult to speak about things like this to people. Her life was always forced into the public eye. It wasn't like she would be able to hide anything even if she tried.

 

Michael just stared. Suddenly he saw her in a different light... Because he understood. For the first time, someone put to words what he was feeling. And so openly. He couldn't understand how. Suddenly she wasn't just a pretty face. Nor Trevor's daughter; a realization that hadn't really been cleared in his mind yet. He would most likely freak out in his bedroom later when he was alone. That would take time to wrap his head around.

 

She scoffed "I don't know why I'm even talking about this. I should go... I think Trevor is taking this whole thing a little weird."

 

"No." He said and grabbed her arm as she was trying to leave. "Stay and tell me." He pleaded.

 

She stared down at him and saw that _look_ in his eyes. The same one she often had when she was feeling lost and unsure of what to do; it was desperation. She nodded and sat back down. Somehow she had a feeling he needed to talk to someone, but also that he wasn't ready to. He seemed like a reserved man.

 

"Guite frankly... Trevor scares me a little. He seems unbalanced, in the worst possible way."

 

"I... I don't know what to tell you. I mean you're right about him, for sure. But I can't promise that he'll treat you right. He dosn't have the greatest past with women. Although I've never heard that he would have hurt a kid. I think that's where he draws the line." Michael says, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"That's reassuring atleast. But I'm an adult so I don't think that rule abides to me anymore." Naia sighs. "There's just no bond there. I wonder if it's possible to even develop one now. When he doesn't really even feel like a father."

 

"I think bonds can be formed at any age. But I don't know about Trevor though." Michael felt bad, almost like he wanted to vomit. It was horrible that the young woman next to him had troubles such as these. And that he wouldn't be able to offer reassuring words without lying. And lying that Trevor was a good man, and not warning her about him, could end with her getting hurt. Killed even. "Look, I'm not the greatest man myself, nor an amazing father. But I was here. For one reason or another Trevor wasn't and dealing with him will always be a challenge. I think you might be better off without him."

 

"I'm starting to think so too... I mean I barely know the guy. But what I've already seen. Where he lives, how he scares people. I mean his neighbors bolted inside when he opened the door of his trailer and won't look him in the eye. When I told him and he just made that maniac laugh and drove me all the way to Vinewood Hills without an explanation to barge into his friend's house unannounced... And his friend seeing him as a crazy man... I think there are enough red lights going off that I might just avoid him altogether. To save myself the trouble." Naia mumbles. "Oh, and he didn't know I existed. My mom never told him. And it was like a one-night thing anyway. Or that's what my mom told me."

 

Michael nodded: "You haven't seen the half of it."

 

"I was afraid you would say something like that."

 

And they sat in silence for a while. She had gotten answers. And so had he.

 

But the silence was interrupted when Michael chuckled: "You know I used to say that I pitied the poor bastard that ended up married to Trevor. I never thought of how his possible kids would manage. I kinda assumed that they would be as crazy as he is. That they would handle it fine. I'm sorry you're in this predicament."

 

"You know Mr. De Santa. You're a really good listener." She said with a soft smile and his heart melted at the sight of her.

 

"Well for the first time someone is speaking about issues I understand." He smiled back: "And call me Michael."


	6. A fucking mess on Life Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey's post goes public. Naia helps Tracey along but also moves further on her own agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that GTA v deals with some sensitive issues in a joking manner. They constantly make offensive jokes. I want to keep the light tones in my text and yet be authentic with the GTA v universe so the cursing will stay, the jokes will stay. I will try to bring the horrid jokes down a notch though. Please send me a message if you're offended about something. :) I don't want to make anyone feel bad. I feel horrible just thinking that we live in a world were something like this needs to be explained... The Internet is crazy.

Suddenly Naia's phone rang: "Hello?" And she gave a silent sigh after Michael could hear someone yell on the other side. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Janice." She mumbled. "Well, I couldn't really stop her from publishing the story you wanted on Life Invader." She looked annoyed with whoever was screaming at her: "You know what Janice? I don't think I need your services anymore. Yes, I can and I am. I'm sorry Janice this hasn't worked for a while because you won't listen to me. You're fired, I can't continue with you anymore."

 

When the absurd yelling grew even stronger Michael grabbed the phone from her hand and yelled into it: "She said you're fired. Now stop harassing her before I break your _fucking_ legs." And then he ended the call and handed the phone back to Naia.

 

"Umm, well thanks." She says to Michael and looks at how calm he is after threatening a random woman with violence. "That was my manager by the way."

 

"Oh... Don't you need her? Because of your profession." Michael carefully asked, regret quickly flashing on his face.

 

"Well... I've been thinking of getting out of the game for a while now." Naia says and sighs.

 

"Game. I hate that term. Especially when it's used to describe someone's lifestyle or profession. Something they've worked hard on."

 

"I agree. But I'm not proud of my fame to think of it that way. I just want to be rid of it." Naia says and get's up. "I should go see how Tracey's post is doing on Life Invader." 

 

Michael merely nodded and then proceeded to watch as the woman walked away and into his house.

 

"Tracey? Have you gotten much attention yet?" Naia asks as she steps into the living room to see Tracey fuming as she walked back and forth. Her brother was laughing on the couch staring at his phone.

 

"Tracey they are tearing you apart." He laughed.

 

"Huh? What's happening?"

 

"They don't believe it! No one does! They are laughing at me and reposting some of my old posts calling bullshit." Tracey says angrily.

 

"Well, almost every post you've published between 2010 till this moment is a blatant lie. I mean c'mon you've never even been at a Jason Bordeaux concert, why would they believe you were partying in his house?" Jimmy calls his sister out. "Oh look someone edited your profile picture and gave you a pig's nose.

 

"Well who cares, I bet they are some fat idiots that live in their mom's basement and they have no other life than trolling on the internet to speak of!" Tracey screamed.

 

Naia scrunched her brows at that. It was clear the De Santa family didn't save up on hurtful words or cursing. They made it pretty clear they had iron tongues they weren't afraid to strike people with. How had Jimmy and Tracey been raised to be like this when their father had such a skilled silver tongue?

 

"Tracey that wasn't very nice. Just don't attack them they'll just gang up on you and bully you more. Let's send proof." Naia suggested having seen this so many times before. Even with her fuming anger and hurtful words, the people on Life Invader would crush the girl in a day if they got the opportunity.

 

"Yeah and Tracey you might as well be describing yourself. You're twenty-two and you live with dad." Jimmy stepped in.

 

"But I'm not an idiot." Tracey said and then stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "And who are you to talk, bro?"

 

"Well, first of all, whether or not you are an idiot is totally debatable. And I'm two years younger than you so it's totally normal for me to live at home."

 

"Hey, stop fighting." Naia butted in already feeling annoyed by the childish fighting of the two siblings: "Now, Tracey do you want to resolve this issue or not?"

 

"Yes, here's my phone, confirm my story on my Life Invader page."

 

"Tracey, how stupid are you? I mean they'll just think it's you pretending to be her." Jimmy says, surprising me with his sudden smarts: "She needs to publish that to her own Life Invader page."

 

"Ooh, yeah do. And tag me on it so they know who you're talking about and will totally come like follow my Life Invader page." Tracey says like a child on her birthday.

 

Naia takes her phone out of her back pocket.

 

"Where'd you get those jeans?" Tracey lashes in a question instantly.

 

"They will be in the upcoming Ponsonbys line. They wanted me to promote the upcoming season's clothes so..." 

 

Tracey looked over the moon: "I have to get those as soon as they come out. Oh my gosh, I'm actually one of the first people to see those. I can brag to all of my friends that I know what's coming out soon. They will be so jealous they'll die."

 

"Well, I would give these to you once I'm done wearing them but I don't think they would be your size."

 

"What do you mean? We're totally the same size. I mean out thighs are equally thin."

 

Not making a comment about how clearly her legs were a little bigger than Tracey's Naia said: "Yeah but they would be all slouchy on you. Jeans have to fit properly or they won't look good." Now Tracey was skinny. That was oblivious to the eye. Although they truly were about the same size their body types and more accurately their body shapes were different. Naia worked out, did squats and crunches and went on long run's every morning. Tracey just ate healthily and stayed skinny that way. That's why Tracey was flatter in body shape while Naia was more curvy with the squat bubble butt and lean stomach.

 

"C'mon Tracey she won't say it but she means the butt to waist ratio. She's got a big butt, you don't and her waist is small in comparison. I think it might even be smaller than yours with all that alcohol you're drinking Trace." Jimmy said with a sigh. He seemed like the person in the family that kept Tracey on the ground with insults. Otherwise, she might float off into some dream world. He threw some cold hard facts on her and woke her from her fantasies.

 

"Alcohol doesn't affect you that way."

 

"Actually it's a proven fact that alcohol makes you gain weight. Ever heard of the beer belly?" Naia cut in.

 

"Wait for real? I thought that was like an urban legend? Like how eating chips gives you acne." Tracey seemed completely baffled.

 

"It does..."

 

"Oh my god, what have I been doing to myself?!" Tracey yelled and ran to the mirror starting to look at her tummy in all angles.

 

"Tracey you look beautiful, you have nothing to worry about." Naia said and then proceeded to distract her: "You wanna publish a video of us together where I confirm your story?"

 

"For real! Oh my gosh yes! Do you know how much popularity this will get me?" Tracey brushed her hair through her fingers quickly and then walked over to Naia to make a sickeningly sweet grin to the phone Naia was keeping up to record with. She would really do good in the business. She definitely had the looks and the drive.

 

"Hi it's Naia and I just wanted to let you all know that the rumors are true, I did find my dad from Sandy Shores and surely he actually is Tracey De Santa's 'uncle Trevor' as she calls him. Anyway yes, I gave her full authority to publish the story." Just to bump Tracey up a little she added: "Of course Tracey was the first to hear the news about my dad from me because she's one of my most important gal-pals. I love all of my fans but I would also appreciate if you stopped harassing her on social media." Naia spoke softly and kindly, filming Tracey and herself the whole time. And Tracey was sucking it up. She smiled like a model and was clearly shoving all her best angles to the camera, working every second she was on that video.

 

Quickly, without asking Tracey's opinion on how they look on the video, knowing that Tracey would ask a retake and to add more makeup before that, Naia posted it.

 

"You are the coolest ever!" Tracey said seemingly undisturbed by the fact that she didn't get to view the video before posting.

 

"Yeah well, I was thinking of going shopping. You wanna join?" Naia asked. " I need to get a dress for a gala I'm going to."

 

"Best day _ever_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I actually really liked writing this chapter. It was easy and nice. Guess who will be Naia's date to the gala?


	7. Shopping for the perfect gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey and Naia go shopping and end up at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yayyyy!!!!!!!

"I'll go change to my shopping clothes." Tracey says.

 

"Jimmy, where did Trevor go?" Naia asks as she notices the man to be absent.

 

"He left a moment after you went outside. Yelled something about a meth lab blowing up." Jimmy responded, still laying on the couch like a... Well, a potato. He didn't do much. Just scrolled on his phone.

 

"Oh, okay..." It was all so foreign to Naia that of course, she didn't connect that it was Trevor's meth lab that blew up. Just thought that it was a random lab near his home or workplace or something. She truly had no idea what the people around were up to. That they were notorious criminals, bank robbers, killers... Or that the man she thought was gorgeous; a man sitting by the poolside; was the mastermind behind it. The silver-tongued fox.

 

Naia couldn't deny it nor accept it. The man drew her to him. He was so sympathetic somehow. And yet mysterious in an enthralling way. He looked good and spoke enticingly.

 

"Ready to go?" Tracey pulled her from her thoughts as she was looking at said woman's father.

 

"Yeah." Naia nodded and looked at the woman.

 

"Dad! Can I have your credit card please!" Tracey yelled, walking to the door leading outside.

 

"10.000 is your spending limit. Remember that." Michael said but handed his daughter his golden credit card.

 

"Umm, do you have a car, Tracey? I just realized that I drove mine to Trevor's and that we came here on his car so mine is still in Sandy Shores.

 

"Yeah, I have a yellow Issi. It's parked here." The woman nodded and led Naia under the arch like construction that led to their backyard. There stood a cute yellow car. Tracey lowered it's hood down to make it a convertible.

 

"Sweet ride." Naia said as Tracey went on the driver's seat and Naia climbed on the passenger's seat.

 

"Thanks! It was a gift from my dad." Tracey was... An interesting driver. She didn't really drive fast but she couldn't drive straight and more often than not slid over the middle line of the road and was constantly apologizing. She drove through red lights more than once, forgetting to check them and couldn't really be called a safe driver... Or even a decent one. But this was nothing compared to the crazy drive Naia had endured with Trevor earlier that day. The man drove like a maniac.

 

Soon Tracey and Naia were parked crookedly and half on the sidewalk but in front of Ponsonbys. Thankfully they made it without causing too much harm.

 

The shop owner was quick to come to greet Naia: "C'mon Tracey let's go to the VIP area."

 

"The what now?" Tracey asked, eyes wide.

 

"There's a VIP area at the back, I've ordered a few gowns for me to try out." Naia explained, not surprised that the young woman didn't know. Tracey was rich, but it was her ftaher's money and Tracey didn't have the class to hide the fact that she was a wannabe celebrity... Yet.

 

"There's a VIP are?! For real? How did I never know about this?" Tracey is basically screeching as the shop owner opens a door and allows them to enter the VIP area which had free champagne and wine, mirrors with golden frames and the most expensive garments on show, in all of Los Santos. "My friends will freak!"

 

"Now, Naia I have the gowns you ordered here ready, Maria will help you dress and undress and you can choose one." The owner said with a fake smile and left rather soon. Naia was a treasured quest in Ponsonbys but she had not worn their clothes for a while now to any major events. It was clear the owner had a bit of a grudge on that.

 

The first gown Naia tried on was a baby blue vintage gown with a mermaid shape bottom with a layered ruffle that looked like ocean waves: "It's too old fashioned. You need something modern, yet traditional and simple." Tracey said, giving her opinion and Naia was surprised by the fact that she agreed. Maybe the woman had style when it came to gowns but spoiled it by trying to look slutty.

 

"I agree on that. Maybe I should try another one." The next gown was green, a color that Naia felt didn't look good on her. She was annoyed by that because she had requested said gown to be yellow. Sighing she still tried it on and looked horrible. The color trained her face and looked all in all messy. It had some basic florals on it. "Green is not my color."

 

The third dress was much more promising than the one before it was purple and had a v-neck that reached very low. It revealed the best parts on Naia's body and made her look very curvy. It had golden detailing in the bottom and looked almost Victorian. "I like this one too." Naia agreed to Tracey's opinion.

 

Now the fourth dress, the last one was the biggest one. It had a sweetheart neckline, had no sleeves and was cinched in on her waist. The bottom was gorgeous with the fabric looking almost layered. It felt silken but the fabric was heavy. It was simple, yet elegant. And it made Naia feel like a goddess. It was fiery bright red and made her stand out. Naia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was the dress.

 

"You look amazing." Tracey sighed.  
  


Easy to say the choice was quite simple in the end. Naia took the red one.

 

"Wanna go get drinks?" Tracey suggested.

 

"Well, I need to get my dress home." Naia exclaims and then is baffled when Tracey takes the dress that was not wrapped in the Posonbys custom packet and called her dad to come to pick it up.

 

"Okay..." Naia mumbles to herself, a little weirded out by her not even suggesting this, and just doing it without any questions.

 

They stood by the door for a while, sipping on the champagne glasses they were brought from the VIP room and they waited for Michael to arrive. And when he did, he asked no questions, looking rather annoyed at something and sped off the minute Tracey had placed the dress on the back seat and slammed the door closed.

 

"Well, that's that." Tracey smiled and hauled them a cab. They went to a club and started dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will love the next chapter. It will be all hot and bothered but this story won't have any slash in it.


	8. Sweet seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naia starts dancing and spots someone, may the seduction game begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so damn fun to write! I usually stay pg13... I guess this is but still read it. Much steamier than any of my previous work. Also super long chapter!

Naia was quick to drown some shots with Tracey and quite soon returned to dancing eagerly. Naia was embarrassed because Tracey's dance moves weren't exactly... Traditional. She was afraid people would film or laugh at her. So she did what any good friend would and danced crazy like her, so people would think they were joking. Discreetly Naia noticed that from time to time Tracey would copy a move form her. She smiled a little and got a plan in her head. Slowly she changed her dance moves to something more sultry instead of slutty. She danced like a hooked pretty much... But a classy one so it wasn't in your face sexy but definitely seductive. And Tracey ate it up: "Oh my gosh, teach me that move."

 

Naia had learned a long time ago that sexy didn't mean naked. Or in your face. It could be just looks, gentle touches, almost unnoticeable things that still attracted anyone's attention. You also didn't have to grind on anybody, you could touch yourself. But not in the way most would think. Barbie fingers is what Naia called it. It's when your fingers aren't five sticks straight out nor in fists. It's when you keep your fingers separated barely and gently touch skin in a way that it's almost unnoticeable. Discreet yet draws the eye. Gentle touches, not rough or pressured.

 

Running your fingertips down along your own arm gently could be more sultry than doing humping moves or pressing your breast together and shaking them... As Tracey seemed to like doing. Calmly winking at someone or licking just the side of your lips always worked. Running just the tips of your fingers along someone else's arm while seated got amazing reactions especially if you smiled in a secretive way looking down and then up right into their eyes. And what people really loved was when you swang to the music, closed your eyes in ecstasy and ran your hand down the side of your neck. These were all tiny steps like twirling your finger around a hair curl.

 

Naia wasn't even sure where she learned all this. She didn't date much and quite frankly had never had a proper boyfriend for more than a month. She just couldn't keep the flame up. But when it came to getting someone's attention at the club, she was a master.

 

Tracey, quickly copying a few moves and realizing the almost modest but sexy teasing Naia was doing started doing the same and quite fast had a few men eyeing her up and ended up dancing with one.

 

Naia was dressed sexy and she knew it... Well, she was dressed sexy under the over-sized hoodie she had on. Going looking for her father had been just a quick decision after waking up hungover. She had known his name and address for a while and had been gathering the courage to go see him. Turns out all it took was a bar run around the city.

 

Smiling at Tracey talking to the cute guy Naia made her way away from the crowd on the dance floor and went to the bar. She ordered a drink and was happily sipping it as she noticed someone enter the club. And this someone caught her attention. Michael.

 

Smiling slightly she turned to look away when she noticed him looking over the crowd. She had a sudden flirtatious feeling and wanted to play with him a little. She knew he noticed her and smirked just slightly. Before he had a chance to leave the door she placed her drink down, thanked the bartender and quite obliviously fanned herself for a moment because she was feeling 'hot'. She then reached for the bottom of her hoodie and making sure he was looking slowly pulled it over her shoulders and allowed it to slip through her fingers and land on the bench she had just been sitting on. She opened her hair from the curly ponytail it had been on and shook her hair to make sure it landed nicely on her shoulders.

 

And he hadn't moved a bit as she saw him frozen from the corner of her eye. The dress she was wearing was expensive and high-fashion. It was made of black sequence, had a silver chain that held the dress up by wrapping multiple times around her neck like a choker. Two chains slid down her back and glittered in the light. The back had a low cut front and an even lower cut back that reached to the top of her lumbar curve. (Photo at the bottom of the chapter)

 

She made her way to the dancing curve making sure he noticed her. Tracey was near the stage talking with the guy from before, not even noticing Naia, nor her own father entering the bar.

 

Naia then smiled devilishly as a song she adored came on: Gangsta from Kehlani. She didn't even know how accurate the words were to the moment. She had no idea on Michael's shady past nor his present crimes. She started to move her hips to the song gently, knowing that she should do this carefully. She had her hands up in the air and make sure she was facing Michael as she closed her eyes, just listening and going with the music. She ran her fingers down her other upstretched hand and down her neck all the way to where her low cut front ended. She bit her lip lightly and moved her hair off to one shoulder slowly running her hand through her locks and along her upper back. It was clear to anyone in the room she was enjoying herself. Only speeding up momentarily when the beat dropped into the song. She placed her fingertips to her thigh and slid them up until she could feel the bottom of her skirt. She just lightly lifted her fingers a little bit, lifting the bottom of the dress only a few inches up and then opened her eyes looking straight at Michael and gave a sultry smile before going back to what she was doing and closing her eyes in enjoyment again.

 

Michael was dying by the door. He looked at the sight in front of him and felt physical pain knowing that this show wasn't for him. The smile of white teeth melted him and the hand on the thigh. He would give all his money to be able to do that himself. Every single inch of revealed milky skin on her part was his heaven. The whole world slipped away and she was the only one she could see. He was pretty intoxicated already but he gulped down the rest of his drink watching her. He could still drink quite a lot though before he wouldn't be able to control his actions. Right now he was still quite clear headed.

 

She swang slightly with the music and kept up what she was doing. A waitress passed by with a tray of drinks and without thinking of what she was doing Naia got a cocktail stick with a strawberry on it from one of the drinks. Proceeding to eat it and getting a little bit of the strawberry's juices on her finger she sucked it off the tip.

 

This threw him over the edge. She was gorgeous. And he felt this sudden burst of possessiveness as he noticed all the guys much younger than himself, eyeballing the young woman. And that's what got him to go to her.

 

As she opened her eyes she saw Michael approaching her only a few feet away now: " _Hi_." She let out something that was between a gasp and a sigh. To Michael, it was easily the sexiest sound in the world.

 

He merely growled back, grasping her hips he twirled her around so her back was against his chest. He was quick to send some threatening looks to the guys around. They swayed in the music once again. She preferred it this way. He kept her to him and she didn't mind, leaning her head back, against his chest and smiling slightly when she reached her hands up and softly caressed his hair as he pressed his face to her neck.

 

This quick flirt dance had developed to something she hadn't expected. He pressed his face to her neck just for a moment and she ran her hands from his hair down to his neck and twirled around to slide her fingers down his chest. Meanwhile, he ran his hand down her back and grasped her waist with the other.

 

His hand traveled lower to her thigh but stayed on a safe spot, not crossing the line she had mentally placed for herself. They were completely enthralled in each other, not noticing anyone else. They stayed close, her fingers in his hair, or on his shoulders, sometimes they would lean so close their lips would be an inch from touching but they only shared air. A sloppy kiss could ruin this, and neither wanted that.

 

Naia's head was buzzing and the shots were definitely getting to her, but right there she couldn't think of much more else than how good Michael felt. How nice he smelled, how soft his tuxedo was, how his scrub grazed her face a few times. There were sparks and it was an instant thing, something she hadn't experienced before.

 

" _How_ the fuck?..." She heard him mumble as one of his hands flew up to her hair, grasping it. His other hand rose to the small of her back and traced little circles on her skin with his thumb. He tugged on her hair just a little so she bent her head back and gasped as he pressed a tiny kiss to the sensitive skin on her throat.

 

"Tracey." She suddenly mumbled.

 

"What the _fuck_?" Michael sounded suddenly pissed and lifted his head from her neck to look her in the eye.

 

"Tracey. As in Tracey is coming." She says stronger, her head clearing out of her daze and bolting further from Michael.

 

Tracey's parents were divorcing so Naia wasn't technically doing anything wrong nor being a homewrecker but she didn't want to upset Tracey. Her father was moving on quite fast after all and with a woman only two years older than her daughter... Someone that was slowly becoming friends with said daughter. Tracey might not like this. And Naia wasn't even sure what _this_ was. They definitely weren't together. And Naia wasn't even sure if she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a beast to write. I try to make each chapter about 1000 words and I really sometimes struggle with even that amount. Now this was easy and I didn't want to cut it into two chapters. This wrapped up at almost 2000 words do it's basically two chapters in one lol.


	9. Spending the night over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naia sleeps over at the De Santa household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of a filler. Sorry!

The car ride with Michael was uncomfortable. Naia never would have gotten into the car if she'd known he had been drinking more than one. But he drove well and safely. Tracey was on the front seat giggling about the man she'd met at the club. Their separation had been bittersweet as they had sucked each other's faces like two vacuums before they'd left the club.

 

Naia sat on the backseat and started to wake up to reality. She was almost happy Tracey had arrived at that moment. She was sure that five minutes more and they would have been dragging each other from the club and into the car to go home. For sure they hadn't wanted to stop and that almost scared Naia. Their connection had been instant and quite powerful.

 

Naia was red-faced as she thought back to the almost drug-like feeling... How passionate the gentle touches had been.

 

She could feel eyes burning at her and looked up to see Michael staring at her from the rear-view mirror. He had a burning look in his eyes. It was temptation and desire. Her breath caught in her throat from the intense look.

 

Naia stayed silent and didn't say a word. She had gone speechless and blushed again and looked away.

 

When they were at the De Santa house they all got out and Naia grabbed her phone: "Wait, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm calling a cab." Naia says.

 

"Don't be ridiculous you can stay at our house." Michael says and opens the front door. Naia is clearly surprised at that and Michael continues: "Tracey said about it in the car." He sent her a knowing look.

 

Michael enjoyed the blush on her face, her surprise and how uncomfortable she was at that moment. He knew he'd affected her. He hadn't been sure about it at first, worried he might be just another guy but a quick google search had revealed that Naia only really danced with her friends at clubs and if she danced with a guy, it was _never_ like that. She was always seductive for sure and got the attention she wanted, at the said moment but didn't accept just anyone's offer to dance.

 

He held the door open and watched his daughter happily skip inside staring at her phone and smiling widely. He then leaned against the opposite door frame and tall as he was could still hold the door open with ease. Michael was 6'2" aka 188cm tall and over a head taller than Naia.

 

When he stood like this she had to walk under his hand and just as she was passing he leaned in, seeing from the corner of his eye that his daughter wasn't paying any attention to their direction while texting and pressed his lips to Naia's ear. "Add me to your contacts." He mumbled in a deep sexy voice and pressed something into the palm of her hand. "Goodnight." He then passed his daughter, going up the stairs and into his room, leaving Naia blushing in the doorway holding a piece of paper with his number on it.

 

"Ooh, did someone give you their number?" Tracey asks with a curious voice as she finally looks up from the phone and got an agreeing nod from Naia. "Was he hot?"

 

"You wouldn't believe it." Naia muttered and followed Tracey to her room.

 

"You can sleep here with me." Tracey says and points to her big bed.

 

"Okay... Look, Tracey, I don't exactly have my things here with me."

 

"Yeah, I know. You can borrow this." She says and pulls a silky nightgown from her closet. It's black and reached mid-thigh.

 

"Umm, okay."

 

"And I have some beauty products in the bathroom that you can totally use tonight." Tracey smiles: "The bathroom is on the left, next to my brother's bedroom."

 

"Okay, thanks." Naia smiles and goes to her bedroom to change. She passes Jimmy's room and notices he's fallen asleep with the game still on. She's quick to do everything and change into the nightgown and with fast steps returns to Tracey's room.

 

Tracey is applying more makeup by the mirror and this should have been the first red alert in Naia's mind but she doesn't react, just climbs in bed tired and soon Tracey joins. They say goodnight and stay on their own sides. Tracey is on her phone for a while, but Naia is fast asleep like a lamp.

 

She doesn't get much sleep when she wakes up to a tiny sound. She feels like she recognizes it but doesn't attach it to anything weird. At least not until the sound repeats itself and she feels Tracey climb off the bed. A window is opened and Tracey clearly yells out: "You're supposed to use smaller rocks, you made a little crack on my window." She whisper-yells. "Get in, I'm so glad you're here baby." She then squeals after a small apology from a male voice.

 

At that Naia rises to a sitting position and sees a man climb through the window. It's the guy from the club. Naia rolls her eyes and whispers: "Really Tracey? 

 

She looks back at her sheepishly.

 

"I guess you want the room?" Naia sighs and gets off the bed completely.

 

"If that wouldn't be too much of a bother. The sofa in the living-room is really comfortable." Tracey says and Naia knows that isn't true. She remembers the couch from before and it's one of those art decor ones that are really expensive and look chic but are hard and unpleasant to lie on.

 

She left the room, knowing that she didn't have much of a choice. This wasn't even her house, nor her bedroom. She should take whatever was given.

 

She made her way downstairs and onto the couch. She groaned when she noticed that the only blanket was a knitted one and very thing. Meaning she would be cold and itchy all night. Still she layed down on the sofa thinking that it was better than nothing and wrapped herself into the blanket, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

 

After a while she succeeded, shivering all the while.

 

Michael couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the woman. The much younger woman. He and his wife had a tiny age gap of only a few years.He wasn't sure if this even bothered him. He knew it should. But he didn't mind her being younger. What bothered him more was the fact that he was a retiree, ex con and bank robber, in witness protection and the woman could do _much_ better than him.

 

Sighing he got off the bed and made his way downstairs, maybe a drink and a smoke would help. He turned the lights on in the kitchen and poured himself some whiskey, he walked outside from the double doors and grabbed a cigar on his way. He left the doors open and smoked right in front of them relishing the fact that his wife wasn't there to scream at him for smoking too close to the house and allowing the smell to get in.

 

The sky was dark that night and the city lights covered the stars still he enjoyed looking up. The night would have been perfect if there hadn't been a cool night breeze. He heard something from inside, a shiver. He turned to look and saw a bundle on the couch, thinking nothing of it he continued smoking until the sound repeated and he noticed the bundle _move_.

 

He squelched his cigar and placed it on the table next to him, going back inside, alert and closing the doors behind him. Slowly he walked over to see her sleeping in a bundle on the sofa, shaking like a leaf looking cold as if she were in Siberia.

 

He ran his fingers down her cheek and then softly grasped her shoulder and started to shake her awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it's totes leading to a fluffy/cutesy chapter!!!! Yayyy!


	10. Endless awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Naia to sleep on a real bed, then reflects on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeeew chapter! This one wasn't as fun, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Hope you enjoyed.

Naia wakes up slowly, cold as if she'd been standing at the frozen section of a store for an hour. She rubs her eyes and sees that it's too dark for it to be morning yet.

 

"Hey, you're cold and this couch is uncomfortable. You shouldn't be sleeping here." Michael's soft voice comes and Naia looks up to see him staring at her. It's clear he just came from a smoke since the cigar smell wafted in the air around him.

 

Naia mumbles something about not being able to sleep in Tracey's room. "What time is it?" She then asks and sees Michael look to the kitchen that still had the lights on.

 

"2:15." He says and nudges her up to a sitting position. "C'mon let's get you to a bed."

 

Naia's mind instantly attached that to a guest bedroom. The house was huge so maybe they would have one? She nodded and allowed him to grab her hand and pull her up from the couch. She was tired and her mind was groggy like fog. She had to squint her eyes to see anything and yawned multiple times as she leaned against Michael and allowed him to escort her upstairs. They got to the staircase she stopped.

 

"I don't want to." She mumbled sleepily.

 

"Huh?" He asked looking at her.

 

"I hate stairs. I can just sleep on the couch and avoid them." He chuckled and found it amusing when she was actually about to turn away and return to the sofa so she wouldn't have to get up one flight of stairs.

 

He smiled and reached on arm around her shoulders and another under her knees lifting her up into his arms. She was tired and drunk and thought that was super funny: "I've been looking for a man to sweep me off my feet." She smiled broadly.

 

"Well, yeah I ain't actually a knight in shining armor." He told her and easily took her upstairs. Michael might have been old and not in the shape he used to be, but he had big arms and strength. And she didn't weight that much.

 

He took her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed: "Pretty." She mumbled as she turned her head around to look. She fell to her back on the bed and said: "Soft." She climbed under the covers and sighed: "Warm."

 

He gave a smile as he noticed her immediately fall asleep after that. She was a sight in his bed. All his previous lust and need was gone and he just wanted to climb into bed with her and hold her. He went to their closet and threw off his suit, changing into long sleep pants. Then he climbed to bed and held her to him. She was softly sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her so he spooned her and tried to fall asleep himself.

 

But everything about her was distracting. Her hair was soft and would tickle his face, her hair also smelled like blueberries and for the first twenty minutes she was cold and he would rub her arms with his own trying to warm her up. And then she would shove her feet between his and her toes were so cold he shivered the first time she did that. But he found out he didn't mind. His wife had always had to stay on her side and him on his own. She didn't like cuddling. But he did. He just never dared to admit it.

 

It comforted him, having her here, in his arms. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere and that she was safe. An hour later, despite the fact that she was asleep and warm now he just couldn't go to sleep. He didn't feel tired and something told him he needed to stay awake. That something was wrong.

 

He was proven right when she slowly started waking up around half four. She was calm for a while, content just laying there... Until the hand around her tightened as Michael pulled her closer and she freaked. Letting out a scream she bolted up on the bed only to look next to her and see Michael laying there and looking surprised at her reaction. His eyes were wide as this was not the kind of reaction he was expecting.

 

"Michael... What?" She mumbles and looks around the room still sitting on the bed.

 

"Did you have a nightmare? What's wrong?" Michael asks, sitting up too, pressing his hand on her back and rubbing comforting circles.

 

"No, I was just surprised someone was in the bed with me."

 

"Huh? I told you I was taking you to bed." Michael says more and more confused by the minute.

 

"I thought you meant like a guestroom." She said blushing sheepishly.

 

"Oh..." He didn't mention that upstairs there were four bedrooms, one was right next to the stairs and it was indeed a guestroom. He'd just assumed they'd sleep in the same bed after that dance at the club.

 

Michael had been married for a lot of years. Sure he had hookers and strippers on call until the last year when they decided to work on their marriage. He still had the charms and had a tendency to flirt but when it came to actual dating... It was all kind of fussy. With Amanda, it had been simple. She got pregnant, they got married. And before that, he didn't have girlfriends, just hookups and sidepieces.

 

To him, it had been clear as day that since the club they would be together. Which is part of the reason he'd been so jealous and worried about her not being on the same page. And wondering if he was even enough for her.

 

"Well, I couldn't let my best girl sleep downstairs in the cold now could I?" He jokingly asks easing her into a comfortable situation where he could just pull her back to lay on the bed so he could hold her again.

 

"I don't want to impose..." She mumbled but closed her eyes, tired nevertheless.

 

"You aren't. In fact, you could live with us for good." Michael held his breath until he realized that she was fast asleep again and hadn't heard a thing he's said. "Goodnight." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos and maybe write a comment too! Add this to your booklist so you never miss an update! :)


End file.
